PS275
|prev_round=Double Dealing with Deoxys |next_round=My, My, My Mimic }} A Vicious Cycle of Possibilities (Japanese: 動き始める首領 The Boss Gets Off) is the 275th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot While and train with Ultima, a gang of s arrive at . One of the members tells the leader that the island is also called "Kin Island", due to the "parent" island being connected to the smaller "child" island via the Bond Bridge. After hearing about the Berry Forest, the leader decides to steal all of the inside and burn the place to the ground. Suddenly, a girl chasing a emerges from the grass. She runs in front of the gang, forcing them to stop right in front of her. The leader gets angry at the girl and begins threatening her with violence. Before he can continue, a red humanoid Pokémon jumps up from the grass and goes on rampage, destroying the Bikers' bikes and sending the villains flying. Back at the Pokémon Network Center, carries a bunch of tools with his . He worries about Red and Blue's decision to go train with Ultima, but shrugs it off as he goes to fix the Storage System. Bill passes by 's room, where she still sleeps after the incident from earlier. Bill flashes back to earlier, when Red and Blue left Green in his care. Before they leave, Bill asks Red if he finds it strange that they found three Fame Checkers and envelopes addressed to Red, Blue, and Green despite the fact that Green already had a Tri-Pass and returned her Pokédex to . Bill wonders what message is on her Fame Checker and what is inside her envelope. Red agrees with Bill's thoughts, but decides that since they're there for Green, it should be her who inspects them. In the present, Celio tells Bill that they're done and he should go to the Network Machine. They notice that the system is being affected by an energy field, but aren't sure how it happened. Back at Three Island, the Pokémon holds the Biker gang's leader up by his neck. After glaring at the Biker, the Pokémon tosses him aside and flies off. The terrified Biker notices another person has arrived and begs them for help. The person simply smacks the Biker away, angering him into thinking that the person must be allied with the monster that attacked him. In retaliation, he sends out his to attack, but the other person has his attack with . The mysterious person tells the Biker that he will have to try harder if he wants to be a bad guy. The man is revealed to be , who corrects the Biker by stating that the monster is actually a Pokémon named . Major events * At , a gang of Bikers attempt to destroy the area, but are stopped by the mysterious Pokémon. * The Pokémon is revealed to be named . * is revealed to be at the Sevii Islands. Debuts * Lostelle Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * (flashback) * (flashback) * * (flashback) * * * Celio * Ultima/ (fantasy) * Lostelle * s Pokémon * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Lostelle's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( / ) Trivia Errors In other languages |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |vi = Ông trùm tái xuất |fr= }} de:Kapitel 275 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS275 fr:Chapitre 275 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS275